


I Hate You (I Love You)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Because I love that trope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, He also needs a hug, I think that's it - Freeform, Jungwoo is sassy af, M/M, and he likes being called Xuxi, and other couples - Freeform, as the story progresses, because all of my stories have that, but he hides that, for now, most likely, other members will appear too, probably, probably a bit of angst too?, so the tags will be updated as this goes, yukhei is a precious bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: The line between love and hate is very thin, people say. The rest of NCT can't really relate to that as they look at Jungwoo and Yukhei, who are always trying to kill each other.orYukhei and Jungwoo are always fighting and no one knows why. And then Taeyong creates a genius plan to get them to be friends. The question is: will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first NCT story!!!! Hope you guys like it!

“You shouldn’t have touched it!”

“For the last time, Yukhei, I didn’t know it was yours!”

Taeyong sighed as he was woken up by the oh-so-common sound of Yukhei and Jungwoo fighting. He was used to it. Those two had been at each other’s throats for as long as he could remember, and they couldn’t go a day without a fight. Usually about the most stupid and meaningless things ever.

“You shouldn’t touch things that don’t belong to you, asshole!”

“Oh, I’m the asshole? Go to hell, Yukhei.”

Taeyong got up with a groan. Time to start the day.

“What the hell is going on here?”

He asked, entering the kitchen and interrupting whatever Yukhei had been saying.

At least everything seemed to be in place. Mostly. Some of the boys were at the table, eating. Johnny was doing the dishes. Yukhei was pointing at Jungwoo with an empty pudding wrapping, and Jungwoo was glaring at him, arms crossed, a spoon in hand. Nothing too unusual.

“He stole my pudding.”

Screamed Yukhei, his accent very pronounced due to his anger. Taeyong cringed at the loudness. Renjun flicked a banana slice at Jeno.

“Indoors voice, Yukhei.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t freaking know it was his pudding. It was on the table!”

Said Jungwoo.

“He shouldn’t have eaten it if it wasn’t his.”

Replied Yukhei, angry.

“It wouldn’t be a problem if Yukhei wasn’t such a selfish bi…”

“Stop!” Screamed Taeyong. The banana slice Renjun had been preparing to throw fell from his spoon. “Renjun, clean up this mess you made. Yukhei, there’s more pudding on the freezer, eat that. Jungwoo, please don’t eat things if you don’t know whom they belong to. And shut up. It’s too early for screams.”

As usual, everyone obeyed. Johnny, who had finished the dishes and was watching the scene, smiled sympathetically at Taeyong. The leader sighed. At least they listened to him well.

 

Taeyong didn’t know when the Yukhei/Jungwoo drama had started, and he didn’t know what had triggered it. The two boys had entered the company and the group at the same time, were close in age, and, once you got to know them, were actually pretty similar, personality wise. Still, they hated each other. Deeply.

It made no sense at all, really, and there was no indication of what could have started it. Jungwoo had been extremely shy when he first joined, and it had taken a lot of work from the other members to get him out of his shell. It had happened, eventually. And then Yukhei had started picking fights with him, for no apparent reason.

They were little things, at first. A sarcastic comment not really aimed at anyone, but clearly meant to Jungwoo. Passive aggressive responses. Jungwoo didn’t reply to those. And then it became more frequent and pointed, and Jungwoo got tired of listening in silence and started replying and here they were now. Starting their mornings with fights about who had eaten whose pudding, when there were at least ten more puddings on the freezer.

Taeyong was tired. He was tired of being woken up by screams, tired of their bickering and discussions, and tired of scolding them. He needed to put an end to that. And for that he needed help.

 

“You didn’t!”

“Yes, I did!”

“Then why is it still here?”

“I don’t know! I just know I put it in my room!”

Taeyong felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jaehyun smiling at him knowingly.

“Though day?”

He asked, sitting next to the leader. Taeyong, who had been trying to find the strength in his exhausted body to go tell Jungwoo and Yukhei to shut up, just sighed.

“It’s the sixth one today.”

Jaehyun chuckled.

“That’s nothing, considering it’s them, hyung.”

The worst? Jaehyun was right.

“If I have to hear one more fight about whether or not Yukhei left his towel on the drier, I will kill both of them.”

He mumbled, leaning into Jaehyun, who had started massaging his head. The younger laughed again.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?”

Taeyong hummed, nodding his head slightly.

“Because you don’t take care of your own fucking stuff!”

Came Jungwoo’s scream. Taeyong sighed.

“Give me a moment.”

He said, and got up, leaving Jaehyun behind.

He was back two minutes later, the dorm now completely quiet. He let himself fall down on the couch, again. Jaehyun resumed his massage.

“Those two… I don’t get it.”

Said Jaehyun. Taeyong shrugged.

“I think no one gets it. I don’t think they even know what the problem is, anymore. At this point it’s just habit.”

Jaehyun laughed.

“There must be something, hyung. They really hate each other.”

Taeyong shrugged.

“All I know is that this has to end. I’m tired. I’m literally this close to kicking both of them out of the dorms. Permanently.”

He said, gesturing to show what he meant. Jaehyun hummed.

“Do you have anything in mind, hyung?”

Taeyong nodded.

“I do. Don’t know if it’s the wisest choice, though.”

Jaehyun stopped massaging his head and sat down facing him.

“What’s your idea?”

 

“You want me to what, hyung?”

Asked Kun, as Taeyong finished talking.

All of the members – excluding Jungwoo, Yukhei and the kids from NCT Dream – were together in the leader’s room, discussing Taeyong’s idea.

“You heard me.”

Taeyong replied. Everyone was staring at him.

“Hyung, I don’t think having Hei and Jungwoo share a room is the best idea if you want peace and quiet.”

Said Sicheng. Taeyong sighed.

“It probably isn’t the best idea, but I can’t think of anything else.”

He said, and he could hear the hint of desperation in his own voice.

“At least like this we can tell them to take their fights to their room.”

Said Jaehyun, who had liked the idea since Taeyong suggested it to him.

The others boys didn’t seem too convinced.

“I don’t know, guys. They really seem to hate each other. How do we know this won’t make things worse?”

Asked Johnny. Taeyong shrugged.

“We don’t.” he admitted. “But I really don’t see any other way to make them get over their problem with each other.”

There was silence for a second.

“I say we do it.”

Said Yuta, shrugging. Taeil bit on his lip, then shrugged as well.

“Maybe it will help them.”

He said. Ten smirked.

“Maybe all this hate is pent up sexual tension.”

He said, and everyone around the room laughed, because that was the most unreal idea ever – and such a Ten thing to say.

“I say we try it for a week. If things get worse we just stop.”

Said Doyoung. Taeyong internally cheered. If Doyoung was agreeing their chances of the others joining in rose a lot. And indeed, Kun sighed but nodded.

“Ok, it can’t hurt to try.”

He said. Taeyong smiled widely, before telling them to prepare for the storm they’d make the next day and go to sleep.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Tae.”

Said Johnny, right before Taeyong fell asleep. ‘I hope so, too.’ He thought, before letting sleep take him.

 

“No.”

The answer was expected. Taeyong hadn’t really imagined that Jungwoo would happily trade rooms with Kun, even though he loved the boy.

“Please, Woo? Ten has been helping me out with homesickness. I really want to room with him.”

Taeyong could see Jungwoo fighting an internal battle.

“I don’t want to room with him, though. He’s messy as hell and annoying.”

Said Jungwoo. Taeyong cringed as Yukhei shrieked.

“Excuse me?” Came the boy’s voice, and Taeyong was ready to call the whole thing off and instead keep the two as far from each other as possible. And then Yukhei spoke again. “I’m a great fucking roommate, you’d be lucky to share a room with me!”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. Kun opened his mouth to speak, but the leader stopped him. He was curious, now. Jungwoo snorted.

“Yeah, as if. You’re selfish and loud, and, as I said, messy as fuck.”

Taeyong had never seen Yukhei look so offended.

“I’m not! You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Jungwoo frowned.

“I’m your hyung, you know kid?”

Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me kid, you’re only a year older than me. Hyung.”

Jungwoo snorted.

“Yeah, but you’re so childish that I can’t help but to consider you a kid. Which is one more reason for me not to room with you!”

Taeyong had to admit he was amused. Kun seemed worried. Yukhei’s face was red, but Taeyong wasn’t sure, now, if it was only from anger.

“And I’ll say again that you have no idea what you’re saying, because I’m the best roommate ever.”

Jungwoo huffed.

“Then prove it!”

“Then share a room with me!”

Yukhei’s last sentence made Jungwoo go quiet, one eyebrow raised. Kun was now clearly having a hard time controlling his laughter by Taeyong’s side, and Taeyong was watching the situation, curious to see the end. Yukhei looked like a tomato. Jungwoo chuckled, a teasing smile appearing on his face

“For someone who hates me, you sure are eager to share a room with me. Is there something you’re not telling me, Yukhei?”

It was teasing, the type of friendly teasing that went on between Doyoung and Taeil, for example. Taeyong had never seen or expected to see it between Yukhei and Jungwoo. He looked at the youngest and raised an eyebrow. Yukhei’s face was even redder now, if that was possible.

“Shut up, I’m not. I just think you’re being stupid, and that’s the only way to prove you wrong.”

Jungwoo chuckled.

“Sure, kid. I’ll trade, Kun hyung.”

 

“Hyung, was it just me or was Hei trying to convince Jungwoo to share a room with him?”

Asked Jaehyun, as soon as the room situation was solved and Taeyong went looking for him. The leader snorted. Of course everyone had heard the fight.

“I’m not sure he noticed what he was doing, at first. And then his pride didn’t let him stop.”

Jaehyun hummed.

“Or maybe he really wanted to room with Jungwoo.”

Taeyong shook his head.

“I know where you’re trying to take this, but I don’t think Yukhei liking Jungwoo is a possibility. At all.”

Jaehyun shrugged.

“We’ll see, hyung. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go shower.”

He said, and left Taeyong alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Yukhei cursed internally as he watched Jungwoo move into his room. Fuck. What had he done? Why had he done that? He had worked since the beginning to stay away from Jungwoo, and then he had just thrown everything out of the window because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth closed. He sighed, rubbing his face. Maybe Mark would let him sleep with him? It wasn’t likely, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“You can stop looking so gloomy, Yukhei. You were the one who insisted I come.”

Said Jungwoo, startling Yukhei out of his thoughts. He glared at the older, but he could feel his cheeks reddening. The boy’s words from earlier played in his mind. ‘For someone who hates me, you sure are eager to share a room with me. Is there something you’re not telling me, Yukhei?’. The teasing tone and smirk were engraved in Yukhei’s mind. He groaned.

“I didn’t, shut up.”

Jungwoo chuckled, but it wasn’t his usual cute and cheery laugh, the one he laughed when he was with the others. It was teasing and a little bit mean.

“Yes, you did. You literally told me to room with you.” Yukhei rolled his eyes and looked away, deciding the best course of action was not to respond. His cheeks were already on fire as it was. “Are you blushing? Awn, Yukhei…”

Came Jungwoo’s voice, the mean teasing tone still there. Yukhei got up and gave Jungwoo the finger, then walked out of the room. He would sleep with Mark, whether the older wanted it or not.

 

“No.”

Yukhei groaned.

“Please, Mark. You know I can’t stand him.”

Mark shrugged.

“Then you shouldn’t have insisted that he room with you.”

Said the boy. Yukhei’s eyes widened.

“What?”

He asked. Mark snorted.

“Everyone heard your little fight, Hei.” Yukhei could feel his breath becoming shallow. “You should learn to control your pride. You let it take over you, now deal with the consequences.”

Yukhei didn’t mean to let out that sigh of relief. Pride. They assumed he had done it because of his pride. That sounded good and true.

“But I hate him.”

He whined, to cover up his relief. Mark shrugged.

“One more reason for me not to let you in. Maybe like this the two of you will learn to act human with each other.”

Yukhei sighed. He had known Mark wouldn’t let him in, but hope dies last.

“Please?”

He tried one last time. Mark shook his head.

“Nope. Now go away, I was busy before you came.”

He said, and closed his room’s door.

Yukhei sighed, rubbing his face.

“What a best friend.”

He mumbled.

“I’m the best best friend you’ll ever meet!”

Came Mark’s voice from inside, and despite the situation, Yukhei couldn’t help but to chuckle. Now he had to figure out how to deal the situation he had created.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes as Yukhei offered to help him cook. The boy had never done that before, running away from the task as well as he could. And there he was at the moment, looking at Taeyong pleadingly.

Taeyong sighed, handing the boy a carrot, which Yukhei took eagerly, reminding Taeyong of a puppy. The leader chuckled.

“You know, you will have to go back to your room eventually.”

Yukhei grimaced, starting to peel the carrot.

“Maybe I won’t.”

He said. Taeyong snorted.

“Yes, you will. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, and no one else will let you sleep with them. You’re rooming with Woo, now. The faster you accept it the easier this will be.”

Yukhei pouted and Taeyong couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Is it too late to change him back, hyung?”

He asked. Taeyong snorted.

“Yes. Don’t pout, Hei. You were the one who insisted…”

Yukhei groaned, interrupting him.

“Can everyone stop saying that?”

He asked. Taeyong didn’t miss the hint of red on his cheeks.

“Well, you did.”

Yukhei glared, still pouting.

“I didn’t mean to.”

He said. Taeyong laughed.

“Then maybe you should learn to control your pride. And pay attention to that carrot before you cut yourself.”

Yukhei sighed, a weird expression on his face, and turned back to his carrot.

 

Yukhei sighed as the last person awake – Taeyong not included – went to sleep. It was late, and Yukhei was practically asleep on the couch. While most of the boys went to bed quite late, Yukhei was used to sleeping ‘early’ – early being before two in the morning. At the moment it was half past three and Yuta had finally closed his computer and gone to bed, bidding Yukhei and Taeyong goodnight. And then Taeyong had gotten up and walked to Yukhei.

“Hei, c’mon, you need to go to bed.”

Yukhei whined.

“No, hyung.”

He said, half-asleep.

“Hei, c’mon. You can’t sleep there.”

Yukhei pouted.

“Can’t go in there, hyung.”

Taeyong sighed.

“You have to, Hei.”

Yukhei’s pout deepened.

“But Jungwoo hyung…”

He said. Taeyong caressed his hair, noticing Yukhei was more distressed than he had thought.

“Hei, you’ll both be sleeping. Nothing will happen. Promise.”

Yukhei opened his eyes slightly.

“Sleep talk.”

He said. Taeyong frowned.

“You sleep talk? And what’s wrong with that?”

Yukhei shook his head, frustrated.

“Will hear.”

Taeyong could see he was trying to get a point across, but it wasn’t working. So he sighed and pulled the boy up.

“Jungwoo is a heavy sleeper. He won’t wake up from you sleep-talking. C’mon.”

And finally Yukhei let himself be pulled up and away.

Taeyong took the boy into his room and tucked him in. It was weird doing that to Yukhei, because the boy was big, and loud, and didn’t seem like someone who needed this type of care. But seeing the boy’s distress had reminded Taeyong that Yukhei was still really young. As young as Mark, and almost the same age and Donghyuck, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin.

“Hyung…”

Said Yukhei as Taeyong ruffled his hair. Taeyong shushed him.

“Go to sleep, Hei. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Yukhei sighed and closed his eyes. Taeyong left the room, not so sure of his idea anymore. He just hoped this wouldn’t end up too badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukhei woke up to the sound of an alarm. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, then looked up. And then he saw Jungwoo hurriedly turning off his alarm and lying back down with a sigh. He glared.

“Your alarm woke me up, the least you can do is actually get up now that it has rung.”

He said. Jungwoo sat up, startled, then immediately after rolled his eyes.

“That’s the time we’re supposed to wake up, anyways. If anything I did Taeyong hyung a favour and saved him from waking your lazy ass up. And I’m your hyung.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes, ignoring the sting on his heart from Jungwoo’s words. ‘You created this yourself’ he told himself, as usual ‘you were the one who wanted him to hate you’. 

“I have my own alarm, and I wake up just fine.”

Jungwoo snorted.

“Yes, sure, you’re a golden child, Yukhei. That’s why Taeyong hyung had to drag you here last night for you to go to bed.”

Yukhei’s eyes widened. Jungwoo had been awake?

“I, he didn’t…”

Jungwoo snorted.

“See? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower.”

Yukhei could only sputter as Jungwoo got up and went around picking up his clothes. Then he jumped up, smirking.

“Are you sure you will?”

He asked, and in the moment Jungwoo understood his words he rushed out of the room, laughing as Jungwoo screamed his name and ran after him. Yukhei got into the bathroom and slammed the door, sitting against it as Jungwoo banged on the door and cursed Yukhei.

“I hate you!”

Came Jungwoo’s voice. Yukhei laughed.

“The feeling is reciprocal.”

He yelled back. Jungwoo hit the door one more time and then left, still cursing. 

 

Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose.

“At least it ended quickly?”

Suggested Jaehyun, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. Taeyong glared.

“The purpose of changing their rooms was for them to stop screaming around the dorm.”

Jaehyun laughed.

“Give it a bit of time, hyung. They’re still getting used to it.”

Taeyong sighed.

“I hope you’re right.”

He wanted to ask Jaehyun if he had ever noticed something a bit weird in Yukhei’s behaviour regarding Jungwoo, but his knew what the boy would say. So he kept quiet, deciding that Kun would be a better option.

Getting up from his bed, he stretched and offered Jaehyun a hand, helping him up.

“Don’t let Hei know you slept here. He’ll make a fuss.”

He advised. Jaehyun nodded, beaming at him.

The two of them made their way out of the room, spotting an angry looking Jungwoo on the couch. Taeyong sighed.

“What happened, now?”

He asked. Jungwoo pouted at him, and the duality of that boy never failed to surprise Taeyong.

“Hyung, Yukhei didn’t let me shower.”

He said.

It was funny, the stark difference between Jungwoo when he was with Yukhei and Jungwoo with anyone else. The boy wasn’t as innocent as everyone had thought at first, but Jungwoo was a very sweet person. He was sassy, there was no denying that, but he was also soft and kind, and never really took jokes too far.

And then there was the Jungwoo who talked to Yukhei. That one screamed and complained and was anything but sweet. But then again, Yukhei did push his buttons constantly. Everyone has a breaking point.

“What do you mean didn’t let you shower?”

He asked. Jungwoo huffed.

“I said I was going to shower and he got up and ran to the bathroom just so he could shower first.”

He said. Taeyong almost laughed. It was ridiculous. Their fights were ridiculous.

“Woo, just shower when he gets out.”

Jungwoo whined.

“It’s not the shower, hyung! It’s the principle!”

Taeyong laughed.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now, unless you want to go in there and drag Hei out. So I suggest you let it go.”

Jungwoo frowned and crossed his arms. It was going to be a long day.

 

By the time they arrived at the company, Jungwoo and Yukhei had fought over whose sock was it on the bathroom floor – it was Jaehyun’s –, who got to sit where in the van, who would sit where when they went back to the dorm, and who had chosen the best food for lunch. The others often glanced at Taeyong expectantly, as if saying ‘your plan isn’t working’, until Taeyong decided it was enough.

“Ok, this won’t do. Jungwoo, go get snacks for us. Yukhei, go tell manager we’ll stay later today. Now.”

Both boys seemed to be about to complain, but one look from Taeyong shut them up. The two boys grumbled under their breaths, then had a silent fight over who would go through the door first, then disappeared. Immediately, everyone gathered around Taeyong.

“So, what now?”

Asked Yuta, looking at Taeyong. The leader closed his eyes.

“I don’t know, let me think.”

He said.

“I think your plan isn’t working, hyung.”

Said Kun. Jaehyun was the one who replied.

“We started yesterday, we have to give them time.”

He said. Johnny shook his head.

“I don’t think it’ll make any difference. It’ll make things worse.”

Ten pouted.

“But they like each other. I’m sure of it.”

Everyone laughed.

“Yeah, ok.”

Said Sicheng.

Mark, who had been informed of the plan in the morning, cleaned his throat.

“I say we wait a bit more. There’s something weird in this whole story, at least on Yukhei’s side.”

He said. Everyone turned to him. Taeyong opened his eyes.

“Do you know something we don’t?”

He asked. Mark shook his head.

“No, but I know Yukhei. He may be… boisterous and hyper, but he’s way softer than you guys think, hyungs. He isn’t the type of person to fight like that for no reason.”

The others seemed to take on his words, thinking about it.

“Let’s give them some more time.”

Said Taeyong. Maybe he should talk to Mark about Yukhei’s behaviour, instead of Kun.

 

There were less fights in the afternoon, for which Taeyong was glad. As they got home, exhausted, he decided a new approach was needed in his plan.

“Hei, go to bed. I can see you’re almost asleep, I don’t want you falling asleep on the couch.”

Yukhei looked at him, a little pout on his lips.

“But I’m not sleepy, hyung.”

He complained. Taeyong raised an eyebrow as the boy yawned.

“Sure. Go to bed, Hei. Now.”

Yukhei huffed, but obeyed. Jungwoo chuckled as the boy passed him.

“Good boy, Yukhei.”

Taeyong mentally face palmed. He missed the absolutely hurt and sad look on Yukhei’s face. The younger glared at Jungwoo.

“Fuck you.”

He said. Jungwoo raised his eyebrows, more startled than offended. Taeyong looked up, also surprised. No matter how much the two boys fought, Yukhei was never really rude or offensive, and his insults never really carried much strength. It was always as if he didn’t really mean them. But not this time.

Then the surprise turned into offense in Jungwoo’s face, and Taeyong interrupted him before he could even begin.

“No. No, we’re not doing this. If you want to fight you’ll go into that room and do it there. Silently.”

Jungwoo and Yukhei huffed. Then Yukhei entered the room. Jungwoo rolled his eyes and followed the boy. Taeyong sighed, not sure about what had just happened.

 

“You don’t have the right to talk to me like that.”

Said Jungwoo, closing the door behind him. He had never seen Yukhei so serious during their fights. Their fights themselves weren’t serious. There was always an edge of playfulness to them. But not this time. And Jungwoo wanted to know why.

“Leave me alone.”

Mumbled Yukhei, lying down on his bed. Jungwoo sighed, frustrated.

“I’m your hyung.”

He said. Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“Leave me alone, hyung.”

He repeated. Jungwoo crossed his arms.

“God, you’re so disrespectful. Why…?”

Before he could finish, Yukhei spoke up.

“I’m not a dog.”

He said. Jungwoo stopped, raising an eyebrow. Yukhei wasn’t looking at him.

“What?”

He asked, confused. Yukhei shrugged.

“You said I was a good boy. I’m not a dog. Don’t talk to me like that.”

Jungwoo didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Yukhei would take that so personally.

“It was a joke.”

He heard himself say, the term ‘joke’ used between him and Yukhei coming out weird. Yukhei huffed.

“I don’t care. Don’t do that again.”

Usually Jungwoo would have laughed and told Yukhei he would do whatever he pleased. But he could see, clear as day, that there was something more to the situation. And no matter how much he hated Yukhei, he would never push too far. So he shrugged.

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep, if you snore I’m kicking you out.”

Yukhei didn’t even acknowledge him, simply turning around and lying with his back turned to Jungwoo.

 

“Mark? Are you awake?”

Mark hummed, sitting up as Taeyong entered his room.

“Need anything, hyung?”

He asked, letting Taeyong sit next to him.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier. About Hei. His behaviour… isn’t his behaviour a bit weird when he interacts with Woo?”

The leader asked. Mark smiled.

“Ah, you noticed.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Noticed what?”

Mark shrugged.

“Hei has always been weird about Woo hyung. I don’t know why, really, but it’s almost as if he teases hyung to get a reaction. It’s kinda like… a kid who doesn’t know how to get the attention of someone they like, so they tease them.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying Hei likes Woo?” He asked. “Wait, he’s gay?”

Mark shook his head.

“No, and I don’t know. I don’t know if he likes Woo hyung like that, but I don’t think he hates hyung, either. He just doesn’t know how to get closer to hyung, and ends up picking fights.”

Taeyong was silent for a while, thinking about it.

“And what if we made them close?”

He said, after a while. Mark snorted.

“Isn’t that what changing Woo hyung’s room was supposed to do?”

He asked. Taeyong shrugged.

“All they do in there is sleep. They barely interact. We need something more. From tomorrow, they’ll do everything together, whether they want to or not.”

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Uhn, are you sure that’s a good idea, hyung?”

Taeyong nodded and got up.

“We’ll start tomorrow. I’ll let the others know. Thanks, Mark.”

The younger frowned.

“You’re… welcome?”

Taeyong nodded, then bid Mark goodnight and left. The younger sighed, lying down. This would be a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hyung…”

Whined Yukhei. No one moved. Yuta spoke up.

“Hei. Just sit next to Woo and eat your breakfast, we have to go soon.”

Yukhei pouted.

“I don’t want to, hyung.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Yukhei, please don’t make me pissed before eight in the morning.”

Yukhei sighed, but he knew he had no option. He made his way next to Jungwoo, sitting down and glaring at the older. Jungwoo glared back.

Taeyong found Mark’s eyes and smiled. Mark shook his head, but he was smiling too.

It was a funny scene. Yukhei and Jungwoo were doing their best to avoid touching each other, and when they accidently bumped into each other they glared like two angry kittens. It was hard not to laugh.

The others seemed amused too. They had been informed of the new plan, and this new development seemed to please everyone. At least like this they could watch the two boys react to each other, and control them if things got out of hand.

 

Yukhei cursed Taeyong as he was forced to sit next to Jungwoo on the way to the company as well. He was going to kill the older. He wasn’t even being subtle about trying to get Yukhei and Jungwoo to interact, and it made Yukhei frustrated how powerless he was against the leader. He didn’t want to be close to Jungwoo. Being close to Jungwoo was something he had worked hard to avoid, and he had already fucked that up enough on his own by insisting the other move to his room. He didn’t need to be near the boy for the rest of the day, too.

Except, for Taeyong, apparently he did. As they arrived at the company, Yukhei and Jungwoo were sent to fill the water bottles together, and Yukhei just wanted to either die or kill the rest of his group.

“Stop pouting, it doesn’t look good on you.”

Yukhei sighed. He was too tired to fight with Jungwoo, and he was still hurt from the previous night’s comment. He knew he shouldn’t and he knew Jungwoo hadn’t done it on purpose, but still.

He answered nonetheless.

“I’m not you, Jungwoo. Everything looks good on me.”

Jungwoo snorted.

“Hyung. Jungwoo hyung. And don’t be so sure about that.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, hyung. And if I were you I would stop paying attention to me and worry about your own face.”

At that Jungwoo laughed.

“You already pay enough attention to my face, Yukhei.” He said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. “You even asked to room with me.”

Yukhei groaned and felt his cheeks heating up. He took a bottle from Jungwoo to fill it on the water fountain.

“Shut up, I said I didn’t. The last thing I want is to room with you, trust me.”

Jungwoo hummed.

“Hyung. And that’s not what I got when you said ‘then room with me.’”

Yukhei knew there was nothing he could do about his burning cheeks, so he turned away from Jungwoo.

“I was trying to prove a point!”

He said, filling the last bottle and walking away. Jungwoo laughed behind him.

“You’re blushing again.”

He said, and Yukhei gave him the finger.

 

“I’m surprised all of the bottles came back in one piece.”

Said Taeyong, once Yukhei and Jungwoo handed him the bottles. Jungwoo smiled.

“Have more trust in us, hyung. Yukhei and I had a perfectly nice conversation while we got water.”

He said. Yukhei rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to run away from the room. Instead, he smiled as falsely as Jungwoo.

“Yes, hyung. I couldn’t understand everything Jungwoo said because there was too much fakeness in his voice, but it was a great conversation.”

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes.

“I’m your hyung, and fakeness is not a word, Yukhei. And if I could understand you through your accent you surely can understand me.”

Yukhei smiled falsely. Jungwoo smiled back. The others watched.

“Are… are they fighting?”

Asked Sicheng to Yuta. The older nodded, seeming amazed.

“This is a whole new level of fighting.”

Said Ten, who seemed to be enjoying the scene very much.

“Ok, you know what? I think we should practice.” Said Taeyong, already predicting the fight that was about to break out. “On your positions, let’s go.”

 

Yukhei sighed, eyeing his room sadly. They had been given the afternoon to work from home, and Yukhei just wanted to lie on his bed and work from there. The living room was comfortable, but there was always someone passing by, and noise from one of the rooms or the kitchen, and Yukhei had trouble focusing with all that. In his room, however, there was Jungwoo.

“Hei, just go in there, you’ve been staring at the door for ages.”

Yukhei jumped up, startled, then pouted at Mark.

“Don’t scare me like that.”

Mark snorted and sat down next to the boy.

“Just go in. It’s your room.”

Yukhei sighed.

“But he’s in there.”

Mark nodded.

“I know. It’s his room, too.”

Yukhei pouted. Mark huffed.

“C’mon, your sighs and sad puppy face are driving me crazy.”

Yukhei fought against the instinct to complain about the puppy face. He knew it was an expression. He knew Mark didn’t mean it.

“But I…”

Mark interrupted him.

“No buts. You will go in there or I’ll tell Tae hyung you did nothing the whole afternoon.”

Yukhei glared. Mark stuck his tongue out at him. Yukhei sighed.

“I hate you.”

He said, then grabbed his notebook and made his way into the room.

 

It wasn’t so bad, Yukhei decided, after half an hour in his room. Jungwoo was quiet and it was almost as if he wasn’t there. Almost, because Yukhei was always super conscious of Jungwoo’s presence no matter what. But that wasn’t Jungwoo’s fault, and Yukhei couldn’t use it against him.

He managed to write the rap he had been procrastinating on writing, and then moved on to a song he had been working on. It was something for him, a song that would never be used in an album, but that he needed to write, to get out of his system.

He was in the middle of a verse when he heard something falling. He looked down to see a pencil on the floor, and, without even thinking, he got up to get it. And then, when he moved to give it back to its owner, he noticed what he had done.

Jungwoo was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. Yukhei was frozen, pencil extended towards Jungwoo, but too far for the boy to grab. Jungwoo tilted his head slightly. Yukhei groaned and threw the pencil at him, then went back to his bed. He hear Jungwoo chuckle behind him, but ignored it, his ears warming up.

“Thanks.”

Said Jungwoo. Yukhei ignored it. He sighed. So much for having a calm afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think??


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok, let’s go out.”

Yukhei raised an eyebrow, staring at Mark.

“What?”

Mark sighed, pulling Yukhei up.

“I’m tired of you sighing every five minutes. Let’s go out.”

Yukhei simply stared at the shorter, before shrugging and getting up to get his coat.

Mark sighed, looking at Yukhei. It had been a week since Jungwoo moved into Yukhei’s room, and things were still pretty tense. Yukhei refused to stay in the room during the day ever since that one time Mark forced him to go in, and Jungwoo refused to leave the room for Yukhei to use it. That had resulted in one big fight the day before, which Taeyong had ended before sending the two of them to get groceries together.

When they got back home they were still fighting, and Taeyong had given up and separated them for a while. Then he had gotten the others together and they had discussed what to do. The one-week deadline they had given themselves was over, but no noticeable changes had been seen. They needed to change something.

“Maybe that’s how it will always be.”

Said Taeil, shrugging. Ten had pouted.

Mark didn’t quite agree with Taeil, but he said nothing. Johnny spoke up.

“Well… we can change their rooms back, then.”

Jaehyun had spoken up, then.

“Just a few more days?”

He asked. Mark smiled to himself. He knew Taeyong would agree. The leader was powerless to Jaehyun’s pout. And indeed, the boy had sighed and nodded.

“Three more days. And then back to the original rooming. Ok?”

Everyone agreed and their meeting was over.

And now Mark was dragging Yukhei out for ice cream, because the boy looked miserable, and Mark was a great best friend.

 

“I just don’t get why Tae hyung keeps shoving us together.”

Complained Yukhei. Mark rolled his eyes. Yukhei had been complaining about Jungwoo since they left the dorm, and Mark was tired.

“Maybe if you just got along…”

He started suggesting, being interrupted by Yukhei snorting.

“Yeah, don’t count on that, buddy.”

Mark frowned.

“Why not, though?”

And there it was. The little blush Mark saw adorning Yukhei’s cheeks sometimes when Jungwoo was mentioned. He just had to find out why that was there.

“He’s annoying.”

Said the boy, stabbing his ice cream. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“I think hyung is pretty nice.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes.

“To you, maybe.”

Mark smiled at the answer.

“Well, you’re an ass to him, Hei. It’s not weird that he isn’t nice to you.”

Yukhei was pouting. Mark was entertained.

“I’m not an ass, he is. And I don’t want him to be nice to me anyways, so.”

Mark chuckled.

“Ok, sure.”

Yukhei looked at him, glaring.

“I’m serious.”

He said. Mark put his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, I accept it.” Yukhei huffed and they were silent for a bit. “But I bet you’d love it if he was nice to you sometimes.”

Said the younger, and Yukhei groaned, getting up and leaving, ice cream forgotten.

Mark’s eyes widened, surprised at the reaction, and he rushed after the boy, picking up both of their ice creams on the way.

“Hei! Hei, c’mon, wait a bit!”

To his luck, Yukhei did stop. He could have easily left Mark behind, with those legs, but he didn’t.

“Take it back.”

He mumbled, as Mark approached him. Mark handed him the ice cream.

“I’m sorry, I take it back.” They were silent for a while, then Mark spoke again. “Didn’t mean to upset you.”

He said. Yukhei sighed, then nodded.

“I know. I was just being stupid. Just forget it.”

Usually, Mark wouldn’t. He would insist on getting the truth. This time, he decided to wait and see where things would go.

 

Mark felt a bit guilty as he watched the scene in front of him. He had a feeling Yukhei’s extra explosiveness had a lot to do with his earlier teasing, at the ice cream parlour, and he definitely felt guilty for the situation.

What happened was: Yukhei and Jungwoo were sitting next to each other, like usual, and Yukhei was being extra careful not to touch the older. Except Jungwoo had gotten used to the other’s presence next to him and didn’t even care anymore, bumping into Yukhei often, just like it happened to all of them. The table was small and there was always someone’s elbow on someone else’s ribs, and Jungwoo and Yukhei were no exception. Except Yukhei was clearly getting pissed, and Mark was about to intervene when the boy hit the table.

“Oh my god, can you stop touching me?”

Was what came out. Everyone stopped what they were doing, surprised at the outburst.

“What the hell, Yukhei? I’m not even touching you.”

Said Jungwoo. Yukhei glared.

“Yes, you are!”

“I’m your hyung, and no, I’m not.”

Yukhei was fuming. Everyone else was staring.

“Yes, you are! You are practically on top of me.”

Jungwoo smirked. Mark cursed under his breath.

“Oh, I bet you would love it if I was actually on top of you.”

Ten’s little giggle probably didn’t help much, but Mark was pretty sure Yukhei would have shoved Jungwoo away despite that, anyways.

The older boy fell down, eyes wide, and Yukhei stormed out. Everything was silent for a second. Then Jungwoo got up.

“That little…”

Taeyong interrupted him.

“Woo, just sit down and eat. We’ll deal with this later.”

 

After dinner was over, Mark knocked on Yukhei’s door, entering before getting a reply. Yukhei was playing on his phone. Mark sat next to him.

“Hei? What was that back there?”

Yukhei didn’t look at him.

“Let it go, Mark.”

Mark frowned.

“Hei, c’mon. You can’t go around hitting people and then tell me to let it go.”

Yukhei sighed and looked up.

“I don’t want Jungwoo on top of me.”

He said. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Is… is that it?”

Yukhei groaned and looked away.

“I just hate him, ok?”

Mark was at a loss of what to do. Or think.

“But what does…? I don’t get it.”

Yukhei snorted.

“No, of course you don’t.”

Mark glared.

“Look, I’m trying to help you here, Hei, why…?”

Yukhei shook his head.

“Don’t. I don’t want your help.”

Mark stared for a second, confused and a bit hurt. Then he got up.

“Great. Have fun dealing with this on your own, then. Oh, and Taeyong hyung is pissed at you. Goodnight, Yukhei.”

And saying that he left, slamming the door.

 

Yukhei woke up to a phone ringing. He looked up to see Jungwoo looking around, confused. He bit on his lip. He felt guilty about the previous night, but he knew he wouldn’t apologize. He couldn’t. He had to talk to Mark, though.

“Where is this damned phone, what…?”

Yukhei pointed at the floor, where a phone was ringing. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow, then rushed to pick it up.

“Hello? Hyung? What…? Wait, what? Hyung, no, wait, hyung!”

Yukhei watched, a bit worried, and too groggy to care about hiding his interest. Jungwoo put the phone down, then looked at him.

“I’m going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far???


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently, Taeyong thought a good punishment for their little fight the night before was to send Yukhei Jungwoo to the company together. According to Jungwoo, Taeyong had said they should walk together, and that if they entered the practice room separately he would make them stay later and walk back home together, no matter what it took. They could, of course, go separately and meet at the company. Taeyong would never know. But one path was much longer, and neither wanted to walk more or wait for the other at the door. So they resigned themselves to eating and leaving together.

The walk was silent. Jungwoo was clearly still pissed at Yukhei, and the younger didn’t feel like making small talk with the boy. He could pick a fight, like he always did, but he didn’t think that was the smartest choice at the moment. So they walked in silence.

When they arrived, the company halls were filled with trainees, like they had been for a few days. It was audition period, and as usual there were way too many people around, looking for a chance, knowing that the chances of them actually getting in were almost non-existent. Yukhei always felt bad when he passed them and saw the fear in their faces. They reminded him too much of himself.

They were walking to the practice room when a voice Yukhei knew all too well spoke up.

"Oh my, look what we have here."

Yukhei felt his heart stop for a second. Blood drained from his face and he stumbled. He could feel Jungwoo looking at him, confused. But Yukhei’s eyes were fixed ahead. On Xiao. 

"W-what...?"

He tried to ask, only noticing he had stopped walking when Jungwoo took a step back to stay by his side. He cursed. He wished Jungwoo would just keep walking and leave him there. Jungwoo was making him feel a bit safer, though, so he couldn't help the tiny edge of relief he felt.

Xiao chuckled, then stepped forward, stopping in front of Yukhei and Jungwoo.

"Wow, Xuxi, you've grown, hum?"

Yukhei blushed at his name and at Xiao's teasing tone. His cheeks reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up."

He said, but even he could hear the tremble in his voice. Xiao's smirk grew. Yukhei could feel the tension and confusion exuding from Jungwoo, and he once again felt torn between wanting the older to just leave and wanting Jungwoo to hide him from Xiao.

"Ah, is that the way to talk to your gege, Xuxi? You used to be so cute, so respectful… just like a little puppy. A dumb little puppy.”

Yukhei fisted his hands on his shirt, trying to stop them from trembling. Usually he would have a good reply in that type of situation. He had learned a lot since he last saw Xiao. But at the moment he was frozen. He couldn’t move or think properly, all that was going through his head was ‘this is Xiao, it’s really him. He can ruin me in two seconds.’

“I said shut up.”

He repeated. Xiao chuckled.

“Such a wide vocabulary. Besides, Xuxi, that’s not nice. You were much nicer when you had…”

Yukhei pushed Xiao before the older could finish talking. It was a weak push, a desperate action to get him to stop talking. And it did stop the boy from talking. Unfortunately, all it did was show Xiao how scared Yukhei was of him.

Yukhei saw the boy’s eyes travelling from him to Jungwoo, who was watching the scene absolutely confused. And then Xiao’s face lit up.

“What? Don’t you remember it when you had a crush on me?”

Yukhei’s eyes were filled with tears. From anger, fear, embarrassment. He didn’t dare looking at Jungwoo. Xiao was smirking at him, obviously glad with the fact that he had just most likely outed Yukhei to his ‘friend’.

"Go to hell, Xiao."

Was all Yukhei managed to say. But Xiao clearly had the upper hand. He was just there, smiling, amused. He chuckled, then took a step forward.

"What is it, Xuxi? Hadn't told your little friend that you like playing with boys? He has the right to know, don't you think?"

“Go away.”

Yukhei said. Xiao took another step forward, and now him and Yukhei were practically breathing the same air.

"Do you really want me to go? But I’m having so much fun.” He said, laughing and leaning closer to Yukhei. So close they were almost touching. Yukhei’s breath hitched. “Ah, you've grown so much, but look at this. Still the same needy little puppy that needs constant attention. Wonder if your 'friend' would still want you if he knew..."

And then he was whining, and Yukhei blinked rapidly, trying not to cry and to understand what had happened. He spotted Xiao on the floor, looking up, shocked, then moved and saw Jungwoo. The boy was fuming, face contorted in an expression of anger – real anger, not the annoyance he usually directed to Yukhei when they fought – and his hands were tightened into fists. The obvious conclusion was that Jungwoo had pushed Xiao, and pushed hard enough for the boy to fall down. But that didn't make sense, because why would Jungwoo...?

"I don't know who you are, dude, but if you ever try to talk to Yukhei again, you'll regret it."

And saying that he took Yukhei's hand and pulled him away, leaving behind a completely shocked Xiao.

 

'Don't cry. You can't cry. Not because of this, not in front of Jungwoo. Don't...' it was too late. No matter how much Yukhei told himself not to cry or how hard he bit on his lip, the tears soon flooded his eyes and spilled. He noticed he was shaking, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was proper sobbing. He had to get away, he couldn't let Jungwoo see him like that, weak, vulnerable. But Jungwoo was still holding him, his grip strong on Yukhei’s own hand. It was making Yukhei anxious, but at the same time it was comforting and warm.

A little sob escaped Yukhei’s lips and he bit hard on them, but it had been enough. Jungwoo stopped walking and turned back, and his expression immediately softened.

"Yukhei..."

And that was it. Yukhei covered his face with his free hand and then he was sobbing, his whole body shaking with how hard he was crying. He probably looked pathetic.  
He heard a soft sigh, then there was a hand on his waist, and Jungwoo felt so warm and safe against him, and it just made Yukhei want to cry more. And then a door opened and closed and Yukhei was being sat down on a couch. He couldn't help but to curl up closer to the heat by his side. Which happened to be Jungwoo. But he'd deal with that later.

 

Jungwoo caressed Yukhei’s hair, still in awe. He had gone through a lot of feelings in the last fifteen minutes. At first he was just annoyed at having to walk with Yukhei to practice. He was pissed at the boy, and confused as to what he had done differently from all of the times they had fought to justify the boy pushing him like that the night before.

Then, as they walked into the company, he was confused as to way they were being talked to by someone they didn't know. Then apprehensive as to why Yukhei seemed so panicked. Not that he cared for Yukhei. He didn't. But the boy seemed absolutely terrified. His face had gone pale and he was shaking, and despite everything – how tall Yukhei was, how he seemed to hate Jungwoo for no reason, how they bickered all the time – Yukhei was still his dongsaeng, and Jungwoo felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

Then the boy – that apparently knew Yukhei – had spoken and called Yukhei 'Xuxi', and Yukhei had blushed, although he seemed absolutely furious, and… and then the boy had called Yukhei a dumb puppy, and Jungwoo’s mind had immediately gone back to the night Yukhei had told him he wasn’t a dog. A few things started to make sense in his mind.

He blinked, noticing the boy was still talking. And then he said something about a crush and for a second Jungwoo was confused, before he saw the panicked look on Yukhei’s face and it dawned on him that... that that guy had just knowingly outed Yukhei, just to have a laugh. And then he saw red, and when he noticed how close the boy was standing to Yukhei and the things he was saying he didn't even hesitate before shoving the guy away and getting Yukhei out of there.

He hadn't expected Yukhei to start crying, although maybe he should, given the situation. Yukhei just didn't look like the type to cry much. But he had started crying, and crying hard, and Jungwoo had once again acted on instinct and pulled the boy into an empty studio. And that was where he was now. On a studio, with his 'sworn enemy' curled up against him, crying, and god, Jungwoo didn't know someone as big as that could curl up so tightly and look so small.

In that moment, Yukhei looked younger. Jungwoo was reminded once again that the boy was just a kid – they both were, really –, and that even if the age gap between them was small, it was still there. Yukhei was his dongsaeng, and Jungwoo would take care of him. Even if they went back to fighting and not talking on the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry."

Jungwoo looked up from his phone as Yukhei sat up. The place he had been lying on, which happened to be Jungwoo's chest, immediately felt cold, but Jungwoo ignored it. He eyed Yukhei. The boy was looking down, ears red. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were decorated with dried up tears.

"What are you apologizing for?" Asked. Jungwoo "And I'm your hyung."

The last part was added softly, more a habit than anything else.

"Crying on you. Hyung."

Yukhei’s voice sounded sad and drained. Jungwoo never thought he would miss the boy's loudness. And he could feel something else there, he knew Yukhei wasn't apologizing just for crying.

"Don’t worry about it.” He said. Then, after considering it for a second, he added: “But like... why the hell did you have a crush on him? That guy's an asshole."

He said carefully, trying to show the boy that he didn't mind that Yukhei was... well, not straight. Yukhei froze. He froze and his cheeks reddened and it was endearing. Jungwoo had never seen the boy so flustered. It shouldn't be so adorable.

"I-I don't... I didn't..."

Jungwoo shook his head.

"I mean, not that I can judge. I used to have the biggest crush on this guy in my school, even though I knew he was an ass and a player."

Yukhei looked up, eyes wide. There was an innocence in them that Jungwoo wasn't expecting, but that actually fit Yukhei.

"You what?"

Jungwoo smiled.

"Please tell me you didn't think I was straight."

Yukhei was gaping and Jungwoo chuckled. He didn't know for how long Yukhei would keep being this - unintentionally - cute, but he wouldn’t waste it.

"But you... the others..."

Jungwoo shook his head.

"What that guy did back there was an ass move. You don't just out people like that. It's so wrong and such a jerk move. But he did it, and I want you to know that it's ok. I won't think differently of you, and I won't tell anyone. Ok?"

Yukhei seemed on the verge of crying again, but he didn't. He nodded at Jungwoo and gave him a tiny smile.

"Thank you, hyung."

Jungwoo smiled.

"You're welcome."

They stayed silent for a while.

It was a weird situation. The two of them had never actually talked to each other. Jungwoo knew Yukhei was a playful and sweet person, from when he saw him interacting with others. But when it came to the two of them, all they knew was bickering and fighting. Suddenly being thrown in a different scenario was weird.

“Uhn, we… should go, hyung.”

Jungwoo nodded, getting up. Yukhei followed him.

“You… do you want to, like… wash your face?”

Yukhei blushed, and again, it shouldn’t be so endearing to Jungwoo.

“I… yes, sure.”

And so they headed to the bathroom. Jungwoo awkwardly waited by the door as Yukhei washed and dried his face, then tilted his head when the younger frowned at the mirror.

“Everything ok?”

He asked. Yukhei bit on his lip.

“Is, is it too obvious?”

He asked. Jungwoo frowned, then understood the question.

“Uhn…”

Yukhei sighed, and rubbed his face.

“The hyungs will ask…”

He said, and he sounded a bit panicked.

“I can… I can do your make up if you want me to?”

Jungwoo said, impulsively. Yukhei looked up, big eyes wide, and he looked a lot like a puppy, but now Jungwoo knew better then to say that. Not that he meant it like that Xiao guy. That guy was an ass and said it depreciatively. Jungwoo just thought Yukhei was adorable.

He shook his head, shaking that thought away. He looked at Yukhei and the younger nodded, although he seemed a bit unsure. Before his mind could drift elsewhere, Jungwoo picked up his make-up kit.

 

“What the hell took you guys so long?”

Asked Taeyong, as Jungwoo and Yukhei entered the practice room. Mark, however, immediately noticed something was different between the two of them. Firstly, Jungwoo had walked in first, and there had been no fight about that. Secondly, Yukhei was trailing after the older, shoulders hunched and expression a bit scared. Thirdly, Jungwoo had moved so that he was half in front of Yukhei as Taeyong spoke, and the position was almost protective. Something had definitely happened.

“I took too long in the shower, hyung, sorry.”

Said Jungwoo, and Mark noticed he hadn’t shoved the blame to Yukhei. He also noticed Jungwoo was lying. Taeyong sighed.

“Whatever. I hope you two worked things out. Now get to your positions, we’ll stretch for a bit and start.”

Mark noticed the little glance Jungwoo sent Yukhei before heading to the other side of the room. He looked around, and spotted Ten and Jaehyun watching the pair. Good, at least he   
wasn’t the only one.

 

After a long practice, Taeyong finally gave them a break to eat. Mark quickly walked up to Yukhei, planning to apologize about the previous night. Except as soon as he got close enough, the first thing that came out of his mouth was:

“Are you wearing make-up?”

Yukhei’s eyes widened and flickered to his right. Mark knew exactly to whom. Oh, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

“I… yeah?”

Mark nodded, deciding he would have to get his answers less directly.

“Ok. Uhn, about yesterday…”

Yukhei sighed, seeming to relax a bit.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I was an ass. I was scared and stressed and I took it out on you. Sorry.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, not having expected that.

“Oh. Well, apologies accepted. I was going to apologize too, anyways.”

He smiled and Yukhei smiled back.

“Ok.”

Mark laughed.

“C’mon, let’s go get something to eat.”

They headed outside.

 

Once they were back home, Mark made sure Yukhei was occupied before slipping into Ten’s room. He had seen the older analysing Yukhei and Jungwoo’s behaviour earlier on the day, and he knew the boy noticed the same thing as him: something had happened.

As expected, Jaehyun and Ten were sitting on the older’s bed, talking in a low tone. As soon as Mark closed the door they stopped, looking up at him. Mark smiled.

“Don’t worry, hyungs. You’re talking about Hei and Jungwoo hyung, right?”

At that, Ten smiled.

“Ah, so you noticed too.”

He said, scooting over so Mark could sit down next to him.

“I noticed them acting weird, and that Jungwoo hyung was lying about his shower. Also, Hei was wearing make-up.”

He said. Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Oh, so that’s what that was?”

Mark nodded. Ten hummed.

“Well, no matter what it was, he was wearing it to hide that he had been crying.”

Mark frowned, but then the image of Yukhei’s face appeared on his mind and his eyes widened. Ten was right.

“What the… why was he crying? Who the hell made him cry? I’m going to…”

Ten’s hand on his arm made Mark notice he had stood up in his anger. In his defence, Yukhei was the happiest and softest person Mark had ever met. He couldn’t even imagine the boy crying.

“Hey, I know. I don’t like the idea of Hei crying, either. But we need to get to the bottom of this without asking them directly, or else they’ll get defensive and gods know we don’t need that.”

Mark nodded, sitting back down.

“Alright, hyung. So what are we going to do?”

Jaehyun sighed.

“Ten hyung says we should just watch and wait.”

Mark grimaced.

“Hyung…”

He whined. Ten rolled his eyes.

“I said we watch and talk to them. We just have to be discreet. Casually stir the conversation towards Yukhei when talking to Woo, and to Woo when talking to Hei. That’s what I said. They might say something if they feel comfortable enough.”

At that Mark hummed. That seemed more reasonable.

“Ok. We’ll do that, then. Think we can make Taeyong hyung let them share a room for longer?”

 

Yukhei stayed in the living room for a while after they arrived, revisiting what had happened earlier in the day. He tried to put his thoughts in order.

Him and Jungwoo had walked to the company together. Everything was normal.

They had bumped into Xiao.

Xiao was still an ass.

Xiao had called him Xuxi.

Yukhei had been reminded of how much he loved it when people used that name to call him.

Xiao had made fun of Yukhei in front of Jungwoo.

Xiao had outed Yukhei.

Jungwoo had been absolutely pissed and had shoved Xiao away.

Jungwoo had pulled Yukhei away.

Jungwoo had let Yukhei cry on him.

Jungwoo was gay.

Jungwoo knew Yukhei was gay.

Jungwoo knew.

Yukhei groaned. This was getting him nowhere. He kept going back to the same point again and again. Jungwoo knew. He knew Yukhei was gay. He knew. He was gay too. He had promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. He was gay too. Fuck. Why was his mind bent on going back to that?

Sighing, Yukhei gave up on thinking about that and decided to move to his room.

It would have been fine, really, if he had remembered that _his room_ was currently also _Jungwoo’s room_. He hadn’t, though, and he had walked straight into the older. For a second he stumbled back, eyes wide. Then he felt his cheeks warming up.

“S-sorry.”

He said. Usually he would have just screamed at Jungwoo. But he couldn’t. Not when the older had been so nice to him.

Jungwoo seemed taken aback, but then shrugged.

“Just look where you’re going next time. And I’m your hyung.”

He said, but his tone was soft, and even a bit playful. Yukhei was pretty sure he had fallen into a wormhole and travelled to another dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus >.< Hope you guys like, comments are always appreciated!!!!


End file.
